Smart IV pumps are generally used to track and verify the infusion of prescribed medications within a hospital or clinical setting. Generally, a smart IV pump verifies the drugs it is dispensing with the medical record of a patient with whom the pump is associated and relies on an internally-stored medical formulary to determine a range of possible doses consistent with the orders stored in the medical record. However, to ensure that Smart IV pumps operate with the most recent formularies, the pumps rely on updates installed over a wireless network or manually installed by hospital personnel. Installing updates is often problematic. Hospital personnel can attempt to track down each and every pump to manually install an update. Alternatively, a hospital may attempt to use its internal wireless network to push an update to each smart pump. When an update is pushed through a wireless network, each individual pump can only install the update if the pump is powered on and not currently pumping. This requires that all pumps be left constantly powered on and plugged in to an uninterrupted power supply or the rechargeable battery to be charged, and the network must constantly push an update to all of the pumps until the last pump has installed the update. These problems have limited some hospitals to update Smart IV pump formularies only once or twice a year.